Forum:Pikmin TV show (Anime is accepted)
This is the pikmin TV show forum. You can create any show about pikmin, as long as it's appropriate. Also, you can use episode ideas every once in a while. My idea was an anime called "Pikmin anime". It can not go the same rules as the original games such as: The pikmin don't have any attacks besides whacking enemies but in your show/anime they do. Have fun! --Redpikminflamethrower 03:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC)Redpikminflamethrower :Pikmin X! Go Force Olimar! Episode 13: Red's Day Off! Purple Goes Out to Eat! Bulborb Flies Above the Sky! Louie Eats Some Bugs! ::Oh God, I lol'd. 08:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, god. I lol'd too.(In an non-insult way.) Awesome Idea Crystal, LOLs around. Ok, before we get off topic, let's hear other user's ideas. Last onion, have an idea? :Yes lets... Let's what? Oops, were getting off topic and uhhh... LAST ONION GET THE ***** BACK HERE AND GIVE US A **** IDEA!!!! :Uh-huh... ... uhh... ideas plz. How bout the whites have a special where it shows how the whites poison an enemy. P.S. go Here :Whites have poison blood or something filled with ASSID that ROTS YOUR PERMANENT TEETH!!! ( search Dr. Rabbit) Portal-Kombat :Uh... Acid... ...uhhh.... acid. idea: *White pikmin twins logo comes up* White pikmin #1: bulborbs hate white, but they eat us anyway, so, we use spray that poisons that bulborb. *Bulborb dies because of pikmin poison* White pikmin #2: like that. *Chomp noise* White pikmin #1: we still die, though. *Camera zooms out to show the 2nd white pikmin is being eaten by a larval bulborb* Larval bulborb: like that. *White pikmin chases larval bulborb around while the pikmin 1 theme plays while sped up* Purple pikmin: GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!! *Crushes larval bulborb, killing him* White pikmin: ... *Purple farts and a white pikmin ghost appears* Purple pikmin: Real nice. OK, that's the last time i help out a friend! *White pikmin twins logo comes up again* Red pikmin: This has been the white pikmin twins on "White pikmin poison". *Purple farts, end credits of "Louie eats some bugs" come up* >_> so apparently none of you even bothered to search Dr. Rabbit and see what I meant by ASSID. Disappointing... Portal-Kombat :Pikmin X stars: An annoying Red Pikmin (Red), The Whipping Boy (Dies Frequently) Yellow, The thinker Blue, Hungry Purple, and Sassy White! Also Louie the idiot who tries to eat bugs through a helmet, Olimar the leader, and the main villains- Bulborb and Titan Dweevil. GO GO OLIMAR! PIKMIN X! Another idea: Anytime purple farts, something weird happens such as : *A Bomb-rock Dweevil Drops and Explodes on yellow. *Louie gets hit with a Sheargrub. *Red Goes Crazy and Becomes more annoying or stops speaking and gets mad. *White hits Yellow with the boom or a type of Creature, mostly grub-dogs. *Blue drops his book and walks away. *Titan Dweevil Lets out a Large Tidal wave, Eruption, power surge or poison fart that hits yellow. *Louie tries to eat the sheargrub that he was hit with if purple farted 2 times. *Yellow passes out in disgust. *Purple tells the team that he's hungry and steals the sheargrub that hit louie. *Olimar dismisses the pikmin by accident and calls them back. *Something bad happens to yellow. MOAR IDEAS: *Purple farts* Yellow: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Yellow gets hit with the bomb dweevil* Red: uhhh...dhfldhjgyfhjghfuighdfjghusdhsjgvfxgnsdjldfyhsuofjgyidrhngjfyhgvjdhfioafkvhsdigdsjfhidyf *Continues* White: SHUT UP! *Purple farts again* Red: yudbfihdgjfurjgyrifhygfidsyhfds...KA-ME-MA-ME... *Gulp* Yellow: Not again! *Purple yawns* Red: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Yellow is obliterated* Blue: You know, you shouldn't have done that. *Drops book* *Red is foaming at the mouth* Red: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANNA, I"M A FREE PIKMIN! FREEEEEEEEEEEEE PIKMIIIIIIIIIN! WOO-HOO! I... *Fades* *Blue picks up his book again* Blue: Pikminicus 111? Fire overload? These symptoms aren't in them. He's got... *Closes up* Blue: MAD DWEEVIL DESEASE! *Screen backs up* Others:... *Splat* Blue: NO, REALLY! *White burps out poison* Purple: zzzzz... *Blue makes anime pose* Blue in a generic anime pose: ISN'T IT OBVIOUS??? *Olimar pulls out journal* Olimar: note to self, don't anger red by farting. *Makes movements similar to Brawl Tuants 2 ending* Blue: Okay, we're dead. *Screen fades to forest of hope* Red: I Can fart with freedom! *Glug,Glug, BUUURP!* Red: also, i hduhfguidgirhtgidusfgdujfudisygixdhjdbgyidjetyiretyrujfgdiOH*Hocotatium 111*ITABULBORB! *Fades back to perplexing pool* Olimar: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhgggggggghhhhhhhhhh. *His helmet is filled with drool* Yellow: WAKE THE *Hocotatium 111* UP! *White sees this and gets mad* White: If I Have to spend 30 days with your blabber, Then i will... *Yellow falls off cliff* Others:... *Blue makes another anime pose* Blue: Well, he did fall of the cliff. *OVER 9000! Bomb-rocks fall on Yellow* *Blue now looks like vegeta* Louie: Blue! What does the onion say about Those bomb-rocks? *Blue takes off scouter* Blue: IT'S OVER 9000! *Cricket chirps* *Louie smacks insect and tries to eat it but suffocates and runs to ship* Louie: OH S**T OH S**T OH S**T! I CAN'T BREATHE THIS AIR! *Blue throws book at olimar* Blue: I have no idea what just happened but uhhh... THE DAY'S COMING TO AN END!!! *Others panic, but screen moves to show that Mitites are causing this* If it were a TV show, it'd be in 3-D, and Olimar would be mute. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 06:10, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Interesting I was thinking Anime and Mute :Silent protagonist? I'd like to see a TV show with that. 17:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Mr. Bean? :::Kirby-- Snowy bulborb The only idea I have at the moment is for a pikmin nature show, sorta like the Crocodile Hunter... Steve Irwin was so awesome... Pikmin X Episode 13 summary: Red runs away cuz he feels like it, Purple eats, Louie learns you can't eat through glass, Yellow drowns, Blue helps Save the day, Bulborb is thrown on a catapault through that air. Purple's obesity saves the day.